The primary aim of the Executive Team and Coordinating Core is to ensure integrated, coherent, and effective scientific operations at the HNRC. The Executive Team (ET). is comprised of the Center Director, Co-Director, Associate Directors, and Center Manager. The ET provides day-to-day leadership of the HNRC. The ET receives advice and feedback from the Scientific Advisory Board (annual independent evaluation of HNRC scientific and programmatic progress), the Participant Advisory Board (feedback from participants to the Director), and the Community Advisory Board (feedback from community providers), as well as internally from the Council of Investigators (sets policy and reviews scientific progress). The Coordinating Core implements the priorities set by the ET and provides services essential to a multiproject Center. The CC is comprised of four Units: The Administrative Unit organizes the distribution of center resources, coordinates various Center activities, organizes annual evaluations of the Center and Cores, facilitates information dissemination to the scientific and general communities, and ensures that HNRC activities are fully compliant with all university, state, and federal policies. The Data Management and Information Systems Unit (DMIS) processes all Center-related data and ensures seamless interaction with external projects via an Internet-accessible data resource system, supports international efforts, and maintains the web site for internal and external information dissemination. The Statistics Unit provides statistical services during all phases of project development, implementation, and publication of findings. The Participant Accrual and Retention (PAR) Unit recruits new cohorts of interest (e.g., early infection cases, older HIV+ adults), maintains an informative longitudinal cohort, manages a roster of potential study participants (recruiting them as required for specific studies), and provides consulting services. The DMIS, Statistics, and PAR Units also engage in methods development. Several working groups assist and guide the Core, including the Research Review Committee (reviews requests for Center resources and provides a forum to discuss proposed studies/manuscripts); the Human Subjects Committee (monitors Human Subjects and IRB issues, especially confidentiality). Through these processes and structures, the ET and Coordinating Core assure the operation of a truly multidisciplinary research center and provide central coordination and leadership for international research and training efforts.